1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and method for the collection of a DNA sample(s) and ridge and valley signature(s) from a subject during a continuous time slot, hereinafter called a collection window. More particularly, the present invention provides for both simultaneous and combined collection of samples of DNA and ridge and valley signatures from a subject during a single collection window. Most particularly, the present invention provides for both simultaneous and combined collection in a single physical location of forensic quality samples of DNA and ridge and valley signatures from a subject during a single collection window of no more than about 45 or no more than about 30 minutes duration or no more than about 15 minutes duration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans have ridges and valleys on their hands and feet. A ridge and valley signature is the pattern formed by the ridges and valleys within at least one of the areas within the hands and feet. Ridge and valley impressions from a subject's fingers are commonly known as fingerprints. Animals also commonly have unique patterns on their footpads. In dogs and cats, for example, these patterns are called paw prints.
Many entities collect demographic and ridge and valley signature data to verify a subject's identity or to preserve a subject's uniquely identifying ridge and valley signatures for later use. Ridge and valley data are typically collected using paper and ink or optical imaging systems. Biometrics is the science of using digital technology to identify individuals based on that individual's unique physical and biological qualities, e.g., fingerprints, iris scans, and DNA. These biological qualities can be captured at different levels with the most useful and accurate being forensic quality. For example, the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation maintains standards for forensic quality ridge and valley signature capture and transmission. The standards are set forth in the following documents, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference:                Data Format for the Interchange of Fingerprint Information, ANSI/NIST-CSL 1-1993.        Electronic Fingerprint Transmission Specification, Federal Bureau of Investigation, March 1998, CJIS-RS-0010 (V6R2).        
When ridge and valley signatures are captured according to these standards, the signatures are said to be of forensic quality. Among other attributes, forensic quality signatures must digitally represent the ridge and valley patterns of an individual as an image with at least 500 dots per inch resolution.
Another biometric tool that has been increasingly used in the law enforcement field is DNA association with an individual. It should be understood that in the text of this patent that “DNA sample” and “DNA bearing sample” both mean a biological sample that contains DNA which can be analyzed with scientific methods. The Federal Bureau of Investigation maintains a DNA database, called the Combined DNA Index System, or CODIS, through which Federal, State, and Local law enforcement agencies may request forensic DNA matching. The forensic quality of CODIS and any State or Local DNA database is maintained by using recognized DNA sampling guidelines. These guidelines are:                1. The system monitor collecting a DNA sample must wear clean, dry rubber gloves and change them between collecting samples.        2. Any instruments used by a system monitor for the collection of a DNA sample (e.g., scissors, swabs, etc) must either be disposed of or thoroughly cleaned and dried between collecting samples.        3. The system monitor collecting a DNA sample must avoid touching the area where the DNA is located.        4. The system monitor collecting a DNA sample must not sneeze, cough, talk, or otherwise release saliva over the sample.        5. The system monitor collecting a DNA sample must not touch his/her face or other body parts while collecting the sample.        6. The system monitor collecting a DNA sample must ensure than no hairs, eyelashes, or other such personal substances of the system monitor touch the DNA sample.        7. The collected DNA sample must be completely air-dried before packaging and, preferably, the drying environment should be sterile to prevent environmental contamination.        8. The collected and air-dried DNA sample should be placed into a new, clean, dry, paper bag for transportation and not in a plastic bag, since plastic bags can retain moisture that can degrade the forensic quality of the DNA sample.        9. Externally applied tape should be used to securely close a bag containing a DNA sample as staples can physically harm the DNA sample, or chemically contaminate it.        10. A DNA sample must be stored in a cool, dry location, out of direct sunlight because sunlight, heat, and moisture can damage the DNA sample.        11. All DNA samples must be packaged independently of one another to avoid cross-contamination.        12. The DNA sample collection medium, such as adhesive paper or tape, must never be exposed to the environment until the DNA sample is to be taken, and should be kept in a sterile package until needed, in order to prevent environmental contamination.        
The following documents provide further background information concerning DNA collection standards and the entire contents of each are incorporated herein by reference.                What Every Law Enforcement Officer Should Know About DNA Evidence. National Institute of Justice, Brochure #BC000614, NIJ, September 1999. http://www.ncjrs.org/pdffiles1/nij/bc000614.pdf        Collection and Preservation of Evidence. Schiro, George, Louisiana State Police Crime Laboratory. http://www.crime-scene-investigator.net/evidenc3.html        Collection Of Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) Reference Specimens To Aid In Remains Identification, Commandant of the Marine Corps, Marine Corps Order #MCO 1771.1A, Jun. 15, 1999. http://www.usmc.mil/directiv.nsf/df51342d91236d2685256517004eb026/ 883calc315dllfe9852568500061751a?OpenDocument        Evidence Handling Guide, L.A. Department of Public Safety and Corrections, Office of State Police, Crime Laboratory.        
Early patents directed to capture and enhancement of images of fingerprints did not yield forensic quality prints and/or did not capture a subject's DNA. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,836, 4,120,585, and 4,340,300 all issued well prior to the FBI's definition of forensic quality prints therefore these systems had not been designed with these exacting standards in mind. Likewise, such fingerprinting patents make no provision for collection of DNA samples. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,836 to Green et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a transparent pressure-sensitive gel for capturing a pattern of a finger being pressed thereon, through which gel a beam of polarized collimated light is passed and the modified light beam emitted by the gel being projected through a polarization analyzer to produce an enhanced image of the fingerprint that is input to an image comparator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,585 to De Palma et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a pliable optical prism that deforms to partially capture a mirrored topographic configuration of the surface of a finger pressed thereon, for production of an image that is input to an optical imaging system (such as a fingerprint reader).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,300 to Ruell, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a transparent polymer fingerbed that is elastic to form a topographic relief of a finger pattern, the fingerbed facing a sensor plate having a light source coupled to one edge such that the output beam is directed onto a light sensitive are of an electro-optical sensing array for input to an image processing system.
A large body of later patents exists for devices that capture ridge and valley data digitally using optical imaging systems. A variety of other collection techniques have been developed and patented as well that rely on physical properties such as capacitance, infra-red radiation, and ultrasound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,347 to Podmaniczky et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches an optical imaging system between an object plane of a total reflection prism and an image plane, mainly for a fingerprint reading apparatus, comprising an optics for imaging the object plane to the image plane, and an electronic image detector in the image plane. The prism has a first surface receiving light for illuminating the object plane through the interior of the prism and a further surface through which light reflected from the object plane passes towards the optics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,969 to Keagy et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a thin, inexpensive, removable platen for a direct fingerprint reader without a permanently attached platen, wherein the platen is removable and is formed as a transparent area on a credit card, passport or identification card or as a separate card. The portable platen on the card is inserted over an imaging area of a direct fingerprint reader and light from the direct fingerprint reader passes through an optical surface formed on the underside of the portable platen, is reflected off the fingerprint and passes back through the optical surface to the imaging apparatus where the image is digitized and analyzed and having the optical surface is formed such that the incident light is not refracted away from the fingerprint and the reflected light from the fingerprint is not refracted away from the imaging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,665 to Suga, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a fingerprint detecting device including a flat transparent body, a light source, a thin surface film layer, a fluid layer, and an image detection unit, wherein the transparent body on which a skin surface of a finger is pressed has a surface constituted by a scattering surface with a fine three-dimensional unevenness such that the light source irradiates incident light from inside of the transparent body on the skin surface pressed against the surface of the transparent body, the surface film layer is formed on the surface of the transparent body via a small gap, on which a three-dimensional pattern of the skin surface is transferred by pressing the finger, the fluid layer is formed by sealing one of a gas and a liquid in the gap between the surface of the transparent body and the surface film layer, and is pressed by the surface film layer on which the three-dimensional pattern of the skin surface is transferred and the image detection unit detects an image fingerprint pattern on the basis of the light from the light source, the reflection of which is changed at the surface of the transparent body, when the surface film layer comes into contact with the surface of the transparent body in accordance with the three-dimensional pattern of the skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,319 to Fujiwara, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a fingerprint input apparatus that includes a prism, a light source, a pinhole, and an imaging plane, wherein the prism is placed such that a surface in one direction serves as a fingerprint collection surface, the light source irradiates light on the fingerprint collection surface through the prism, the pinhole is set in the path of light which is reflected by the pattern surface of a finger placed on the fingerprint collection surface and emerges from the prism such that the light emerging from the prism and passing through the pinhole is formed into an image on the imaging plane and when the prism is substituted by air, an optical fingerprint collection surface equivalent to the fingerprint collection surface is set to be substantially parallel to the imaging plane.
None of these systems capture forensic quality ridge and valley signatures and DNA samples. However, there are existing optical imaging systems, known as LiveScan systems, which capture forensic quality ridge and valley signatures directly into a digitized format as opposed to traditional ink and paper methods. There are also various means of collecting DNA samples. For instance, existing methods include blood drawing, hair pulling, and buccal swabbing.
Livescan refers to the use of a computer-based device which reads the fingerprint patterns of a subject directly from the subject's fingers. Therefore, the prints are collected into an electronic medium from a “live” person's fingers rather than being read from an inked paper card.
The device typically uses a specially coated glass platform or platen upon which the subject's fingers are rolled or pressed. Images are captured from underneath the platen by one or multiple Charged Couple Device cameras (CCD) or one or multiple CMOS cameras and converted into digital files. Captured images, along with the demographic information about the subject, can then be transmitted electronically to a central database for print comparison.
For example, LiveScan systems are available from sources listed in TABLE 1.
TABLE 1NameWeb AddressCross Match Technologieshttp://www.crossmatch.comHeimann Biometric Systemshttp://www.hbs-jena.com/Identixhttp://www.identix.com/Printrakhttp://www.printrakinternational.com/
Cross Match Technologies manufactures a LiveScan device on which a silicone film is placed directly on a platen and the person presses directly into the silicone film to enhance fingerprint image quality. The film is not removable on a person-by-person basis and is not designed to collect DNA.
While LiveScan is designed to capture both rolled and slapped fingerprints, other devices that capture one or several fingerprints not conforming to the FBI specification exist. Single digit capture devices which capture one digit at a time are available from sources listed in TABLE 2.
TABLE 2NameWeb AddressCross Match Technologieshttp://www.crossmatch.comExact IDhttp://www.exactid.com/Identixhttp://www.identix.com/Secugenhttp://www.secugen.com
These systems may not collect forensic quality images as defined above by the FBI and none of these existing single digit capture devices also collects DNA.
Another significant problem of most prior art optical imaging systems is that these may produce ridge and valley signatures that are distorted due to movement of the ridge and valley area on the surface of the scanning device as the ridge and valley area is being scanned. Observed distortions include smudging and stretching of ridge and valley patterns. All prior art systems do not possess the capability to optionally acquire DNA samples as the ridge and valley signatures are being collected.
Regardless of the collection method, each prior art forensic quality ridge and valley signature results in data presumed to uniquely identify an individual to those skilled in the art of fingerprint identification. Usage of the ridge and valley signatures in this way makes ridge and valley signature association with an individual a very valuable biometric tool.
Most of the prior art DNA sampling techniques are unsuitable for mass collection of DNA samples. For example, invasive prior art techniques, such as finger pricking, blood drawing, and oral swab, can easily create situations in which the system monitor and the subject are both placed at risk. In addition, the system monitor must have special training. A less invasive technique, such as skin scraping, is also not acceptable since preparation to take the sample may irritate the subject due to removal of body hair or live skin tissue. In each of these cases, maintaining the training and the tools required for DNA sampling can be very costly.
A prior art technique to take DNA samples from a subject's ridge and valley areas provides a non-invasive method in which preparation is minimal and the risks to all parties are minimized. U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,439 to Chung, et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a method and a combined kit for taking a sample of the epidermis by means of an adhesive sheet and storing the sample, and extracting DNA from the epidermis sample stuck to the adhesive sheet.
Published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020037094, by Salva Calcagno and Eduardo Luis, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a safety identification device for collecting fingerprints and DNA related material from an individual, for use in verifying the identity of an individual, such as in documents and forms. The device comprises at least one layer for collecting and retaining the fingerprint and the material from the individual, and at least another layer attached to the at least one layer for protecting and preserving the material for determining the DNA of the individual. This patent application considers the use of OCR for fingerprint matching. OCR, or Optical Character Recognition, is used extensively for reading alphabetic characters but, as those skilled in the art know, OCR is not used for matching fingerprints. Further, this patent application teaches collection from only the fingers of an individual and does not consider collection from the remainder of the hands or the feet. Salva Calcagno and Eduardo Luis do not teach or suggest collection of forensic quality ridge and valley signatures. For example, as a subject applies their ridge and valley signatures to a DNA capture film, certain portions of the ridges may not contribute to the DNA sample since there is no bio-matter on that portion of the skin. Hence, when the DNA capture labels are enhanced there are breaks in the ridge patterns. Likewise, there may be filled-in portions in the valleys as some portions of the valleys may contain excessive bio-matter. For these reasons, the ridge and valley signatures obtained with the method of Calcagno et al. cannot meet the stringent requirements of being classified as forensic quality ridge and valley signatures. Calcagno et al. teaches an invention that is noninvasive and uses DNA capture film to acquire a sample of a subject's DNA. However, its non-invasive DNA collection system fails to provide for the collection of forensic quality ridge and valley signatures, at the same time or otherwise.
WO 97/18009, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and a kit for non-invasive collection of DNA-bearing material from the inner cheeks of a living person or corpse. This includes swabs of high modulus fibers that scrape DNA material from the inner cheeks to obtain sufficient material for future identification. It specifically teaches away from sampling cells from skin. It also mentions a kit that includes the swabs and a means for obtaining and recording ink fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,922 to Harvey, et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses devices and methods for the collection, storage, and purification of nucleic acids, such as DNA or RNA, from fluid samples for subsequent genetic characterization, primarily by conventional amplification methods. It can be used to collect, store, or purify nucleic acids either from a biological source other than untreated whole blood, the biological source having naturally occurring nucleic acid amplification inhibitors present, (including either a buccal swab, cerebrospinal fluid, feces, lymphatic fluid, a plasma sample, a saliva sample, a serum sample, urine, or a suspension of cells or viruses), or from a treated whole blood source that has naturally occurring nucleic acid amplification inhibitors present, as well as added blood stabilization components that also inhibit nucleic acid amplification. In particular, an absorbent material that does not bind nucleic acids irreversibly is impregnated with a chaotropic salt. A biological source sample is contacted with the impregnated absorbent material. Any nucleic acids present in the biological source can be either eluted or resolubilized off the absorbent material.
Therefore, in view of the above-described references, there still exists a need for a noninvasive DNA collection system that captures forensic quality DNA samples and ridge and valley signatures (forensic quality or otherwise), during a single data collection window, to increase the available DNA database collection as well as improve the efficiency, effectiveness, safety, quality, and cost-effectiveness of DNA and fingerprint sample collection. That there has been a long-felt need for such a forensic quality system is indicated by the length of time that has elapsed since the filing of the first patent cited above that teaches capturing live fingerprints, some 29 years, without the invention of such a system.